Dark Tails Unleashed
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: After reflecting on his past mishaps & criticism from his friends, Tails decides he has had enough & goes dark on Team Sonic. How will Sonic & Co apologize to Tails, this time?
1. Reflecting on Memories

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or anything from FixersChannel, & grimlock1997.**

 **Hi Okapi Followers! Today, I give you yet another story from grimlock1997 called "Dark Tails Unleashed". If you saw some hints of it on "Bro to Bro", this is what I was referring to. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Well, after one whole month of waiting & coming up with suggestions, I now present to you all the first chapter of the long-awaited fanfic, 'Sonic Boom: Dark Tails Unleashed'!**

 **Before I begin the story, I would just like to say special thanks to the following people who have been supportive for my new fanfic.**

 **And those people are: FixersChannel, _Erik-the-Okapi (That's me)_ , HipsterShadowHedgie, quaylacheers, TheCareBearGirl, Toad900, SonicSallyFan-1, Marika-The-Fox, & LegendaryGriffin.**

 **You guys have been great supporters for this new fanfic, & I do hope that you all will enjoy it!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

 _ **Sonic Boom: Dark Tails Unleashed By grimlock1997**_

 _ **Chapter One - Reflecting on Memories**_

* * *

It was a calm & peaceful evening on Bygone Island, where the sky was a mix of dark blue & purple, & a few clouds were dotted about in the sky. Yep, this type of atmosphere's always seen on this island, because as far as I know, there hasn't been a rainy atmosphere in this series, what so ever.

 **(Unless you count 'Cabin Fever' from Season One)**

Anyways, deep in the jungles of the island, the moon shined a few rays of light within the leaves of the trees, giving the area a bit of an eery atmosphere. In the distance was a large lake, which looked like a large swimming pool from a bird's eye view, though with this many trees in the way, you would probably not see it very well from that view.

However, sitting by the edge of the lake was a familiar yellow two-tailed fox figure.

This was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend & sidekick, Miles 'Tails' Prower. His fur was bright yellow, his chest fur & muzzle were white, & his eyes were blue. He was seen at the lake, looking at his reflection in the water, feeling sad & a little bit irritated.

Why?

Because he was thinking about the many times that his inventions have suffered terrible & accidental mishaps, & also all of the times that his own friends, & the people of Bygone Island have blamed & criticized him, for the things that he never means to do. Why was he always getting the blames and the hard work?

"Stupid idiots..." Tails muttered to himself, "People like Amy, Knuckles & Sticks just don't understand or take notice about the things I can do to help out. They're just too stubborn to realize it."

Tails then began to remember a couple of incidents that he had caused by accident, even though the three people that he just name-dropped blamed him for those incidents & didn't give a toss if it was accidental or not.

"I can remember the time that I nearly killed my friends during that Unbolterizer incident out in the desert, & Amy, Knuckles & Sticks were quick to scold me..." Tails thought to himself.

 **(grimlock1997 doesn't know how to write "Unboltariser" correctly.)**

In the flashback, Tails' Unbolterizer had just malfunctioned, & Amy, Knuckles & Sticks were quick to blame him, & even Sticks went as far as to call him a _'Fox-Mole'_ & try to remove the _'mask'_ , which was actually his face.

"And despite the fact Sonic stood up for me, I felt like I let everyone down & decided to isolate myself from the group until I fixed it..." Tails added.

The memory made him feel upset inside of his heart. How can those idiots just blame him so quickly, despite the fact that he didn't mean to nearly kill them all?

"And then, there was the time that I accidentally destroyed Sticks' orchard, with my machine. And to make things worse, I was forced to replant the stupid field..." Tails grumbled, "And even after I saved my friends from those evil Lightning Bolt piranha plants with the same machine, **I _still_ had to replant the field!** "

In the next flashback, Tails was seen replanting the field-less orchard. That was one of the worst times to remember. His face was a plain bored expression while he planted a seed in the dirt.

"Sticks is so harsh when it comes to stuff like that..." Tails thought, "She doesn't like my inventions or any other style of technology. Sometimes, I wonder if she's a government agent. That's paranoia for you."

The memory of replanting the orchard field (twice) made a tear appear in one of his eyes. While to the fact his machine did destroy those trees by accident, there was no need for Sticks to be mean to the poor guy. The tear stayed in his eye for the time being, as he then remembered one memory that made him feel really sad.

"But the one memory that I consider the most saddest was that darn karaoke business..." Tails said to himself, "I only did that because I lost a stinking bet to try & capture Sonic!"

In the final flashback, Tails was seen singing poorly to the team, at this so-called 'karaoke', which was actually Meh Burger with a lousy atmosphere.

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: And believe me, I consider this moment to be one of the most unfair parts in Tails' life)**

 **(My A/N: I like to say here that this is a spoiler for me until I see _"Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Worser-er"_.)**

This final thought was enough for the tear in Tails' eye to drop down his cheek & splash lightly into the water of the lake. The water rippled a little bit, though it wasn't enough to make waves for the water. Yes, let's just say that Tails' friends have really hurt him in the times that he tried to help them all.

The look on the fox's face was a mix of sadness, anger & disappointment. He felt like he was never appreciated by anyone in the village, not even by Team Sonic. Especially since most of the townspeople didn't give a toss about Tails' great ideas, including Amy & Sticks, since Knuckles was about as clueless as a wooden board.

"No matter how hard I've tried..." Tails thought, "Those idiots just don't seem to care about me or my inventions."

But despite the three stooges being a pain to him, there were three people who cared for him very much.

 **1:** There was his girlfriend, _Zooey_ , who he had saved from Eggman's robot with his plane and Enerbeam. After rescuing her, Tails had managed to win Zooey's heart & affections, while Eggman played some romantic music for the two, using his Background Music Generator. Since that day, the two foxes have been dating, & their relationship was getting better each time they hanged out together.

 **2:** There was also his brother, _Fixer the Fox_ , who Tails & the gang had found in the Legends Village, when the group went to find Sticks. When the two were younger, Tails & Fixer were brothers together in the Legends Village, before Tails had to move away to Bygone Village, after their parents had divorced one another, much to Fixer's dismay. However, when the two brothers were reunited after a few years apart, they had been by each other's side like they always had been when they were younger.

 **3:** And of course, there was his best friend, _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , who was more like an older brother figure to the two-tailed fox. But while Sonic wasn't as critical as the others were to him, when it came to the fox's inventions, the blue hedgehog would sometimes be a bit more gentle with his opinions on Tails' mishaps. And even if Sonic was like a brother to him, Tails just couldn't help but think that he was also a victim of the 'Critical Panel', with the other people in the village.

"Why should I always have to take the blame & criticism from those stuck-up idiots?" Tails asked himself, as another tear appeared in his blue eye, "Those guys just don't know how hurt I've been feeling on the inside. Their comments have made me really upset."

As the tear dropped off into the lake again, Tails then silently closed his fist tightly in anger. All he could think about were his so-called 'friends', & all of the times that they have hurt him. Despite this, Tails did his best to keep his anger down & not let it get out of control. He then looked at his reflection in the water again, his face now showing a glare in his eyes.

"One of these days..." Tails vowed silently, "Those guys are going to pay...big time."

As Tails continued to stare at his reflection in the water, he was unaware that a familiar blue hedgehog had been listening to Tails talk to himself. Yep, this was Sonic the Hedgehog himself, & what was he doing in the same part of the jungle?

Well, let's just go back to a few minutes ago in the village...

 **(Flashback to several minutes ago in Bygone Village...)**

* * *

In the village of Bygone Island, the group of heroes (AKA - Team Sonic) were all watching television in Amy's Shack, although Tails wasn't with them. Sonic, Amy & Knuckles were watching the TV, while Sticks was making another one of her berry pies in Amy's Kitchen. The night sky was still the same, only with a little more light to the area.

"Man, Bygone Island certainly doesn't do a good job at bringing us any interesting programmes on TV..." Knuckles said to the small group.

"You've got that right, Knux..." Sonic agreed, "Especially since this bore-a-thon's about that lame geek, Justin Beaver."

"Hey, shut up!" Amy said to them, "He's still a cute guy! I may not know anything about that whole 'mind-control' thing at one of his concerts, but I still like him!"

"Huh, if you still like him, why don't you marry him?" Sonic asked teasingly.

"Oh, shut up Sonic!" Amy said, crossing her arms over her chest & sulked.

Sonic chuckled to himself quietly, before he sighed, got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the window. It was then that he saw Tails walking past, with his head down & feeling a little bit frustrated. Sonic could see that his best friend wasn't in the best of moods, so he then attempted to get his attention from the window.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called, "Are you okay, buddy?"

The fox outside turned to the sound of Sonic's voice, although judging by his slight glare, Tails was certainly not like his usual, cheery self.

"Hmph!" Tails responded, before he walked away from the window & headed into the trees of the jungle, with a flashlight in his hand. Sonic looked a bit surprised by his little brother's response to him, & this concerned him greatly.

"That's strange..." Sonic said to himself.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked, coming out of her sulking.

"Tails just glared at me, when I tried to call him..." Sonic answered, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Probably, he's gone to contact the government agents, while we are occupied..." Sticks called from the kitchen, "Or he might be an alien, in the form of a fox & we don't know about it."

"Yeah...no..." Sonic said, "I can never see Tails being any of those things, Sticks."

"You'll never know what he'll do next!" Sticks called again.

Rolling his eyes, Sonic then walked over to a drawer & grabbed a flashlight out of it.

"Well, I'm going to find him, & see what's on his mind..." Sonic said, "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"But what if it's something serious?" Knuckles asked, "I mean, for all we know, Tails will tell you something so scary that it will make you come running back here, looking like a ghost."

"Ha!" Sonic said, "Like I get scared of anything!"

"Except for water..." Amy pointed out, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"Look, I'm going to find Tails, okay guys?" Sonic said, "I shouldn't be long."

The blue hedgehog then sped over to the window & jumped through it, landing outside of the shack, & started walking off towards the forest, switching the flashlight on as he did.

As Amy & Knuckles watched the Blue Leader walk off into the jungle, the pink hedgehog turned to glance at the echidna.

"What are the chances that Sonic will come back, looking like a ghost?" Amy asked.

"Very likely..." Knuckles answered, before he said, "Wait, is this Pac-Man we're talking about, now?"

Amy stared at Knuckles for a few seconds, before sighing and rolling her eyes.

Then suddenly...

 ***BOOM!***

Knuckles & Amy then turned their attention to the sound of the explosion, where Sticks then came out of the kitchen, with her face covered in berry juice & pastry. Behind the badger, the kitchen was covered in berries & pastry, with a bit of flour & sugar seen in the mix. Sticks wore a nervous smile on her face, as she saw the wide-eyed look on Amy's face.

"Uhh...heh-heh..." Sticks began, rubbing her head sheepishly, "You may want to leave it five minutes."

Amy only groaned in irritation, while Knuckles tried his best not to snicker at the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking through the dark jungle with his flashlight, attempting to find Tails, & see what was going on with him. The blue hedgehog was walking along a track in the jungle, which was oddly enough a gravel path placed in a woodland area. How this was placed in a jungle we will never know.

 **(At least, until later on in the story)**

"Why did Tails just ignore me?" Sonic wondered to himself, "It's not like him to be like that. There has to be something wrong with him."

As Sonic continued walking & shining his flashlight around the trees, he started thinking about something else in his mind as well. Something that made him feel uneasy.

 _"Maybe Tails is upset about all of us..."_ Sonic thought to himself, _"I mean, who can blame the little guy? Especially since nearly all of us, even the townspeople have been critical to Tails, & his inventions."_

The hedgehog continued thinking, & he then began remembering about the time he had once fired Tails as his sidekick, because of seeing him crash his plane into the ground, after Burnbot clipped the wing & sent him spinning out of control. But despite re-hiring Tails as his sidekick after the battle with Eggman & Burnbot, Sonic still felt a bit guilty.

"Hmm..." Sonic thought, "I suppose we have all been mean to Tails in the past. I'm sure he'll understand, if we just apologize to him."

And it wasn't long before Sonic came up behind a tree, where a large lake stood in the distance. And who he saw sitting by the edge, was none other than Tails, who had just been talking quietly to himself.

It was also then, that Sonic heard Tails say something that he had never heard before.

"Those guys just don't know how hurt I'm feeling..." Tails said, "Their comments have made me really upset. One of these days, those guys are going to to pay...big time."

 **(Back to the present...)**

* * *

Sonic had just heard what Tails said, & he looked a bit shocked by the last comment. He knew now why Tails was feeling so down. He also knew that he had to apologize to him immediately, before anything dangerous happened.

 **(Well, I'm sorry to say...that something dangerous will be indeed happening...)**

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

 **So, what did you guys think of the first chapter for Dark Tails Unleashed? Just leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Chapter 2 will be out either next week, or later this week. Thanx for reading! PEACE OUT!**


	2. Anger & Darkness

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, or grimlock1997.**

 **So, it's been about a week, & 1 day since I posted the 1st chapter of Dark Tails Unleashed, & it's already gotten positive feedback on DeviantArt! So, I hope you're excited to see what happens next in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two Anger & Darkness**

As Sonic walked over to Tails, he soon saw that he had just turned around to walk away, but when Tails saw the blue hedgehog, he just sighed irritably & glared at him.

"Uh h-hey Tails" Sonic said, chuckling nervously.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Tails asked, coldly.

Sonic cleared his throat & kept a hold of his flashlight, while slowly approaching Tails carefully.

"I came to see what's been bothering you." Sonic began, "You ignored me, when I tried to call you from Amy's window."

Tails just rolled his eyes in response, & turned around, his back facing away from the blue hedgehog, as he once again looked at the shimmering lake.

"I have every right to ignore you." Tails simply stated, "Now, get lost."

This really got Sonic worried about Tails.

Never once in the years they had known each other has the two-tailed fox ever told Sonic to get lost. If this was going to be resolved peacefully, then Sonic would have to be careful with his words, & try to reason with him.

"Say Tails," Sonic started again, "I think something's bothering you."

"No, there isn't." Tails argued, refusing to turn around.

"Yes, there is." Sonic stated back, "You're just thinking about the times that your inventions have caused trouble for all of us, aren't you?

"Well, what do you think?" Tails asked, "And how did you know that I was talking about you guys?"

"W-Well uh..." Sonic began a bit nervously, "I was searching for you, & I just so happened to hear you talking to yourself, a little bit loudly."

Tails sighed in annoyance at both Sonic, & himself. He really needed to make sure that he spoke to himself more quietly. That would now be his new advice for future reference.

The two-tailed fox still refused to turn around, so he just continued looking out at the lake, while reluctantly talking to Sonic.

"Look, Sonic." Tails began, "I don't want to be bothered anymore, Okay? I just want you to go away & leave me alone."

"Well, that's not going to happen, until I get an answer to my question, first." Sonic responded.

Tails sighed irritably to himself again. He really didn't want to be bothered, tonight.

"What question?" Tails asked, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"The question." Sonic began, concern in his voice, "Is that are you thinking about the mistakes you've made in the past?

The two-tailed fox then finally turned around to face Sonic, his glare still not changing from his expression.

"Yeah." Tails said, "What's it to you, Spikey?"

Sonic heard the word 'Spikey', but he brushed it to the side & continued on with his conversation.

"Tails, you know that we don't mean to be hard on you, like that-" Sonic started, before he was suddenly cut off by the fox.

"Don't mean to be?" Tails asked, anger now in his voice, "Don't give me that pathetic excuse! You guys have always been mean to me & my inventions! Don't try & get out of this, by saying that, you spiny blue-headed moron!"

 **(My A/N: Didn't Tails JUST SAY Sonic cared for you?!)**

Sonic was definitely taken aback by Tails sudden anger, & the insult. He was certainly not expecting his best friend to be like this to him.

"Come on, Tails." Sonic said, "You've got to understand. We don't uh, I mean, we never mean to be critical on your inventions and ideas, buddy."

 **"Lies!"** Tails exclaimed, "You guys are always being horrible to me! Think what you want, but I know the truth!"

"But buddy," Sonic replied, "I know your machines & inventions do tend to malfunction & go wrong on us, but you must understand that we really don't mean to hurt your feelings that way. We can sometimes be a little bit over our heads, & not to mention that we are quick to blame someone on something that goes wrong."

Tails, with anger in his voice, stormed up to Sonic, and looked at him dead in the eyes.

 **"You wouldn't know everything, if it bit you in the back of your quills!"** Tails yelled.

"What are you talking about, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"You don't know what it's like to get your feelings hurt, Sonic..." Tails explained, **"But I do! Every day, I've been trying to help you & those stuck-up idiots by creating something that will help get the job done in a faster & easier way! But instead, I'm forced to watch my brilliant designs suffer problems, & then I have got to take in the blame, hurt, criticism & idiocy of Amy, Knuckles & Sticks opinions & harsh comments! I sometimes think that you guys don't ever appreciate me, or respect the hard work that I do for you all!"**

Sonic was just standing silently in shock, as he listened in on Tails angry comment. This was really not like the sidekick he knew best.

 **"Do you know what it's like having to take in all of insults from the other guys?"** Tails asked, **"Or having to replant a stupid orchard, or having to sing at that karaoke despite winning a bet?! No! You never see the hurt inside of my heart, & it's tearing me up inside!"**

The fox continued his rage, as Sonic just continued to listen in silence and shock.

"You know what the problem is, Sonic?" Tails asked, **"You guys never give me a chance! A chance to prove on what I'm worth, & what I can do for the team, & try to help you guys out with great ideas! But, I guess you idiots are too stuck up to realize that!"**

Tails then finished his conversation, before he turned around & folded his arms over his chest, once again looking out to the water in the lake.

 **"Now, get lost and leave me alone, Sonic!"** Tails stated, "I don't want to be bothered anymore tonight. I don't feel appreciated as it is, right now."

Sonic was just standing in absolute stunned & shocked silence. His own best friend & sidekick had just yelled at him, & told him the reason for why he was thinking about the past mishaps he had caused by accident. The blue hedgehog had never realized on how much this has hurt Tails.

"U-Uh..." Sonic said, rather nervously, "...S-So, when are you coming back to the v-village?"

"I'll come back whenever I feel like it." Tails replied, "I know my ways around the jungle and the routes of the island."

Then, Sonic said something back to Tails, which was something that he really wished that he shouldn't have said.

"Yeah right, you'd have to be a real genius to know all of that." Sonic said, before he stopped and realized his mistake, "Oh crud."

That _**REALLY**_ did it now.

Tails had just heard the insult that Sonic had mistakenly just said, but that was enough for him to clench his fists & start growling rather lowly. This was definitely the last straw. Sonic was soon hearing his low growl, & saw his body shaking a bit aggressively.

"T-Tails?" Sonic asked, nervously.

 **(My A/N: And...This was the part where I started to lose my support for Sonic & Tails.)**

Then, Tails slowly turned his head around, where his teeth were clenched tightly & the growling was became a bit louder. As he turned to face Sonic, his blue eyes then started changing into **dark red,** which clearly showed his new anger being created.

"A real genius?" Tails asked, his voice a bit aggressive, before yelling out, **"A REAL GENIUS?!"**

And suddenly, Tails bright yellow fur was changing into **pitch black** , where a dark purple aura soon followed with it, making his appearance look really **dark & scary.** Sonic's eyes were wide with shock & horror, as the blue color on his quills began to fade a little bit. Tails then glared rather hating-ly at the hedgehog, while clenching his fist very tightly, as the darkness began to corrupt his mind.

This was now a **darker side** of Tails personality.

This was **Dark Tails.**

Sonic had really put his foot in it, this time, & he had just made Tails very angry with that comment. This is the price that you pay for hurting one's feelings, & when you do that, they turn **dark** on you.

 **"I've had enough of being called that!"** Tails exclaimed, **"Now, you have really pushed it, Sonic!"**

"P-Please Tails," Sonic said, pathetically, while walking backwards, "I c-can explain!"

"Oh yeah?" Tails asked , before shouting, **"Explain THIS!"**

And before Sonic even knew it, **Dark Tails** then suddenly shot forwards like a lightning bolt  & punched the hedgehog right in the side of the face, so hard that it sent him spiraling backwards.

 **"Gah!"** Sonic yelled, as he flew backwards  & crashed into another tree in the jungle. He collided with it behind him, & slunk slowly to the ground, & landed on his knees.

 _"Ughh..."_ Sonic groaned, rubbing the side of his face  & getting up shaken.

He looked up again, only to see **Dark Tails** walking towards him slowly  & menacingly, his **dark red eyes** glaring  & his purple aura flowing around his form. Sonic's quill color was almost completely faded out, just as Knuckles & Amy had predicted.

 _"Oh Chaos,"_ Sonic thought, _"We've really done it, this time. Until he calms down, I'm getting out of here!"_

As Sonic got up & immediately blasted off at speed, **Dark Tails** watched this  & just glared after him. He then looked at his arm, which showed that his fur was **pitch black** , & glowing with purple aura. He had never before felt so alive, & he was certainly going to enjoy using this form & it's **dark energy.**

As the full moon then revealed itself from behind the trees, **Dark Tails** then looked up at the apparent camera **(HE'S LOOKING AT _YOU_!)** , which showed his dark red eyes glimmering with vengeance & his dark purple aura surrounding him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **I hope this didn't scare you. Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow. Bye.**

 **(Not saying "Peace OUT!" because I'm still scared from this chapter...Also because it's getting a bit old.)**


	3. Realizing Mistakes

**Dark Tails Unleashed is beginning to build up some great attention! grimlockk1997 said the first two chapters have already received great feedback from my friends, & he can't thank them enough for our great support!**

 **Let's move onto the next chapter, shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Realising Mistakes**

Meanwhile, back over in Amy's Shack, the three remaining members of Team Sonic were busy trying to clean up the mess made by Sticks in the kitchen. Since there was so much berry juice all over the kitchen walls, Knuckles was the one who had to clean it off with his tall height, & a kitchen rag, while Amy and Sticks tended to the pastry covered counters & floors.

"Sticks, what caused your pie to explode & leave this mess in my kitchen?" Amy asked, as she tried to hold in her frustration.

"I don't know." Sticks responded, who was still covered in the berry juice & pastry, "Whether I put in too much baking soda or I didn't put any flour in the mixture, I just don't know the answer to your suspicious-sounding question.

"Well, once thing's for sure," Knuckles commented, as he cleaned off the walls, "This kitchen certainly has a juicy feeling to it!"

A silence was heard for a few seconds, while some crickets chirped in the background, as both Amy & Sticks didn't laugh or giggle at the sound of the tasteless joke. Knuckles glanced awkwardly at the camera for a second **(Fourth Wall BREAK!)** , before shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

Anyway Amy began again, "Next time you ever cook in my kitchen, Sticks, would you please either give me a warning, or at least close the door?"

"But, wouldn't the door just get blasted off its hinges when a pie explodes in the kitchen?" Knuckles asked.

"No!" Amy said, before she realized something, Oh wait, yes it would.

Knuckles, grinning like an idiot, then got out a small notebook & pen, & wrote down a score sheet with his & Amy's names on it. The sheet had a line in the middle of it, with Knuckles name was on the left, & Amy's was on the right.

"Ha-Ha! Yeah!" Knuckles cheered, as he wrote a score down, "Knuckles: 1 - Amy: 0!

"That'll teach you will it?" Sticks asked teasingly to the pink hedgehog.

Amy only groaned irritably, before the group then heard a knock on the front door. The pink hedgehog then walked over to the door & opened it, where she then saw Tails girlfriend, Zooey, standing in the doorway, with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Zooey." Amy said, trying to smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Amy." Zooey responded, "Have you seen Tails anywhere? I couldn't see him around the town & I'm beginning to worry about him."

"Well, Sonic just went out to go & look for him." Amy explained, "But I don't think he should take too long to come back."

Zooey nodded understandably, before she gave a small smile to the pink hedgehog.

"Okay, thanks." Amy Zooey said, "Uhh, do you mind if I can come in?"

"Of course!" Amy replied, "Please, make yourself at home."

Amy then stepped aside & allowed Zooey inside of her home, who then went over to sit on the couch. And just as Amy closed the front door...

 ***CRASH!***

Sonic then came smashing through the front door, his blue fur looking quite pale, his eyes looking wide with terror & a large visible bruise mark on his right cheek, from where he was punched. The pale blue speedster then crashed into a nearby wall & knocked over a coffee table, which in turn allowed a vase to smash onto the ground.

Zooey watched these events happen, even just before she walked over to the couch.

"My vase!" Amy cried, "That's the second one, this year!"

"Huh, so much for fine China!" Sticks was heard saying from in the kitchen.

Amy then looked over to Sonic, who looked quite scared out of his mind, due to what he had just witnessed in the jungle, a few minutes ago.

"Sonic, what has gotten into you?" Amy asked, "And did you find Tails?"

"And where did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Zooey asked.

Sonic slowly but surely got up from the floor, as the shattered vase pieces slid off his quills. His eyes readjusted themselves, so that weren't as wide as before.

"Guys," Sonic began, "You won't believe on what I just saw happen to Tails in that jungle."

Knuckles & Sticks came walking out of the still messy kitchen, having heard the sound of Sonic's voice.

"What happened to him?" Knuckles asked.

"Did he tell you that he was a secret government agent?" Sticks asked suspiciously.

"No." Sonic answered, "It was nothing to do with that, Sticks."

"Sonic, just please tell us." Zooey said, calmly yet worriedly, "What happened to Tails?"

The pale hedgehog took in a deep breath & calmed himself down a bit, before he looked at his friends with a worried glance in his eyes.

"Tails has gone **dark**." Sonic stated.

The group just started at the blue leader, while glancing at one another confusingly. What kind of answer was this?

"What do you mean Tails has gone **dark**?" Amy asked, "What happened out there?"

"Well," Sonic began, "When I went to look for Tails in the jungle, I heard him talking to himself, before I then went to talk to him. Tails then told me about how his feelings were always hurt by the many times we blame him for the stuff that he doesn't mean to do. I tried to explain to Tails that we never mean any of it, but he went as far to calling us stuck-up idiots, then saying that he never feels appreciate by anyone, & then he tells me that we never give him a chance to prove on what he can do for us."

Amy, Knuckles, Sticks & Zooey all carefully took in what Sonic said. While Zooey was very worried about Tails, as she knew that Tails would never say anything bad about her, Amy, Knuckles & Sticks were left thinking very carefully & even started to feel a small bit of guilt inside of themselves. They have been the meanest to Tails in the past.

"Then, what happened next?" Knuckles asked.

"I saw him change, right in front of my eyes." Sonic responded, "His eyes turned **dark red** & his fur became **pitch black**. There was even a purple aura surrounding him. He was really angry at me,  & I m pretty sure he's angry with all of us. I call his new form **Dark Tails**."

Sticks & Amy were left wide-eyed with shock, while Knuckles looked a bit surprised by this, & Zooey was now extremely worried about Tails change in personality. This was certainly not good for the members of Team Sonic.

"But, what caused him to change into that form? Zooey asked, worriedly.

Sonic wasn't too sure, if he should tell his friends about what he said to Tails that made him turn **dark** & get really angry. But, he knew that if he lied, then the members of Team Sonic would get suspicious & endlessly ask him the same question, over & over again.

Clearing his throat, Sonic then faced his friends while wearing a nervous & lame looking smile on his face.

"Uh well, I kind of accidentally insulted him." Sonic said, while rubbing his head with his hand & chuckled nervously.

The group looked silent, before Amy spoke up, rather loudly.

 **"What?!"** Amy exclaimed, **"Sonic, what did you do, this time?!"**

"Well, before he changed into his **dark form** , I asked Tails when he was coming back to the village." Sonic explained, "He told me that he would come back, wherever he felt like it, since he knows most of the routes of the jungle paths on the island. I then said to him that uh, he would have to be a real genius to know all of that."

Now this really made the group looked wide-eyed, since the Blue Leader had just told them that he accidentally insulted Tails, to which in turn made him change into **Dark Tails** , & punch him right in the face.

In the background, Sticks just face-palmed herself in the face, while Amy & Zooey looked really shocked, & Knuckles was just too busy looking at the large bruise on Sonic's cheek.

Then, at last, Zooey spoke up, with a hint of anger in her voice.

 **"You idiot!"** Zooey exclaimed, **"Do you even realize what you've now done to Tails?!"**

"Uhh, heh-heh..." Sonic chuckled lamely and nervously, "Yeah, I didn't realize it, until I insulted him, by accident.

Knuckles then spoke up, saying, "Hey Sonic, how come you have that bruise on your cheek?"

"What, this?" Sonic asked, pointing to the bruise mark, "Oh, after Tails turned **dark** , I tried to explain to him about my mistake, but his reflexes were so fast, that he punched me right in the side of my face & sent me flying into the jungle again. I was so scared of his new form that I just ran like heck all of the way back to here."

"But how strong was Tails when he punched you?" Knuckles asked again.

"Uhh...let's just say that he's tougher than you, Knux." Sonic answered, "Although, I don't know if he'll be stronger than any of Eggman's robots."

The group went silent for a little while, before Zooey spoke up once again, a little bit more calmly this time.

"Guys, what do you think made Tails go **dark** like that?" Zooey asked.

"Hmm, I guess it could possibly be from the many times that we have all blamed & criticized him for the times that his inventions failed." Sonic answered, "Tails did say that he never felt appreciated by anyone who liked his work or inventions."

"He has got a point there, I guess." Sticks said, as a small tear ran down her eye, "I mean, sometimes I share a bit of the guilt in the group, especially when I made him replant my orchard after he destroyed it. Now, I wish I never made him do that."

"Yeah, & I for one have some guilt in this too." Amy agreed, regret in her voice, "I have been harsh on him from time to time, & criticized his faster ways of sorting things out for us."

"I may be clueless, but sometimes I told Tails that his ideas where not cool." Knuckles added, "Although, I can't remember a time when I was actually mean to him."

"Sometimes, I was also a bit funny with my little bro too." Sonic said, "Sometimes I told him to stop patronizing me, & I even felt guilty for firing him as my sidekick."

"So," in summary Zooey spoke up, "Most of you guys have been mean to Tails in the past, & that's why he has gone **dark** on us?"

"Yep." Team Sonic said together.

"But only one question remains:" Zooey said, "Who has been mean to Tails the most?"

An awkward silence was heard, as Sonic, Knuckles & Sticks glanced at each other nervously. Then, Zooey got her answer to her question, as the three then immediately pointed to Amy.

 **"Amy has!"** Sonic, Sticks and Knuckles said together.

The pink hedgehog looked at the three with shock, annoyance & anger.

 **"Hey!"** Amy said, **"I can't take the blame on this, guys! I haven't said anything bad about Tails in my life!"**

"Yeah," right Knuckles exclaimed, before turning to Zooey, "Amy's been the meanest to Tails. She once told him to zip it."

Zooey's eyes widened a bit, while Amy just sat there in stunned silence. The pink hedgehog didn't think that Knuckles or anybody else would bring that incident back up.

"But, that's only because he said I was asking a _technical question_!" Amy pathetically explained, a nervous glance on her face.

"Amy, may I see you in the kitchen for a minute, please?" Zooey asked, as she got up & walked over to the still messy kitchen area.

Amy just nodded silently, as she got up & walked over to join the female fox in the kitchen.

"This shouldn't take too long guys..." Amy said, "Hopefully..."

Amy entered the kitchen, before a few seconds later, some sounds of crashing, punching & shouting was heard coming from inside, along with a few yelps from Amy.

However, we'll focus on Sonic, Knuckles & Sticks watching from their view on the couch, because we **don't** want the viewers of this fanfic to see what was going on.

As the three watched from the couch, all Sonic, Sticks & Knuckles could do was watch with wide eyes & cringe at the sight that they were seeing in the kitchen, as it turns out that Zooey & Amy were fighting in the kitchen, with the vixen somehow gaining the upper hand.

"Ooh, that's going to hurt!" Sonic said.

"But it's worth a show to watch!" Knuckles commented, as he started to _somehow_ eat from a bag of popcorn.

"I really hope that we can find Tails and apologize to him, before he tries to kill us all." Sticks said to the two guys.

"Yeah, let's hope so." Sonic agreed, "Because I can't imagine what Tails is doing right now, in that jungle."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Hope that you guys liked this. Chapter 4 will be out later this week. Bye for now.**


	4. Powers of Darkness

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannels, Sonic Boom Legends, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **We have now entered chapter four of Dark Tails Unleashed, & the story's really starting to build up some hype, excitement & positive feedback!**

 **Chapter three had very positive comments, though Grim (the author) probably thinks that some of the people who read it on DeviantArt liked the Knuckles moments, Sonic's ghost-like appearance & Zooey beating up Amy for being the harshest on Tails.**

 **Thanks again for the comments, guys!**

 **In our next chapter, _Dark Tails_ finds out that his dark energy gives him powerful abilities,  & so he tests them out in the jungle to see if they will become good use to him.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four Powers of Darkness**

Back in the jungle, the night sky was still looking eerie & the moon was still shining. However, deep within the trees & bushes of the jungle, **Dark Tails** was walking through the vegetation with his eyes **dark red** & his form **pitch black**. The purple aura surrounded his **darkened** form, with his white chest fur, muzzle  & gloves still showing.

As Tails walked through the dense jungle, all that was replaying in his mind was the accidental insult that Sonic had said to him, which had triggered off his **dark** form  & newfound anger.

"When I find Sonic, he's going to pay big time for insulting my knowledge of the routes in this jungle..." **Dark Tails** said to himself, "And he won't be the only one to pay. Amy, Sticks  & Knuckles will also be joining that hedgehog for the harsh criticism & blames that they have placed on me in the past."

The **dark** energy inside the two-tailed fox had definitely taken control of him. All that was in his mind was getting revenge on Team Sonic,  & maybe one or two of the villagers in the town, as some of them, like Mayor Fink, have given the poor guy negative views, whenever something went wrong.

"Those people are going to wish that they kept their opinions to themselves." **Dark Tails** thought, "When I find Sonic and the others, they won't know what will hit them."

As Tails clenched his fists tightly in rage, a sudden purple light then shined between his fingers. It also felt like some sort of energy was building up inside the palm of his hand. However, Tails was so busy thinking that he didn't notice it. The **dark** fox glared down to the ground, as he walked through the jungle.

"Amy & Sticks are going to pay the most, though." **Dark Tails** said, "They are the most critical to my ideas and inventions. They'll all pay greatly for their mistakes!"

Then, just as **Dark Tails** threw out his hand in front of him, something dark  & explosive happened.

Once he opened his hand, a **dark** purple energy ball then fired from it  & shot off into the distance. It then collided with a nearby tree & once it made contact

 _ ***KA-BOOM!***_

the tree was obliterated in ashes, with a small fire left on the ground, & some smoke starting to billow from the flames, & the scorched, yet small crater in the ground.

 **Dark Tails** stared at the sight confusingly for a few seconds, before he turned his attention to his hand.

"What the heck just happened?" Tails asked himself.

How did a bit of energy just shoot out from his hand like that? No other Mobian on the whole of Bygone Island could ever do that. Sure, it was possible for one of Eggman's robots to do that trick, but not on a Mobian.

Tails clenched his fists again & when he saw the purple energy through his fingers, he soon got the answer.

"Hmm, it looks like my new form can somehow create **dark** energy balls." Tails thought, "And it could also be my newfound anger too that has created this energy."

While the glowing **dark** purple energy pulsated in the palm of his hand, **Dark Tails** then looked for another object to test it out on, just to confirm his curiosity,  & see if he could use it to his advantage.

He then saw a large rock in the distance, not too far away. Its structure looked tough and unbreakable, but I bet it could be broken with a bit of dark energy. **Dark Tails** gave himself a devious smile, as he then aimed his hand at the rock.

"Let's see if this actually works." Tails thought, before firing the energy from his hand.

The energy ball then rocketed at speed, with some **dark** volts surging through it. It soon came into close range with the rock,  & just as it made contact.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

it exploded & the rock was shattered into thousands of pebble pieces, which scattered across the jungle.

 **Dark Tails** looked at the explosion with a satisfied smirk. He really could get used to this **dark** energy he had in this form.

"Interesting." Tails said, "I have the ability to fire energy balls with just the power of my hand, & the **dark** energy that I have created. I wonder if my Enerbeam has anything special."

To test his curiosity again, **Dark Tails** then pressed a button on his tool belt,  & a small surge of **dark** purple electricity soon sparked in his hand. This was how his Enerbeam was used.

Then, whipping the electric-like substance out, Tails held out his Enerbeam & slashed it at a tree near him. When the beam hit the tree, a small piece of electricity zapped the trunk & made it explode as well. The result also set off a chain reaction of explosions to the other trees standing next to it on the left side of the jungle.

Fires soon began to start & more **black** smoke billowed into the night sky. **Dark Tails** then swung his Enerbeam around  & when he slashed it forwards, it sent out small, purple electric volts, which could give the victim of it an electric shock, though the energy wasn't enough to kill them.

Now this is awesome **Dark Tails** said to himself, My Enerbeam's more powerful than normal,  & it can shock my foes & destroy trees with a simple explosion.

Deactivating his Enerbeam, **Dark Tails** then looked at the nearly destroyed jungle area that was before him. It certainly looked like his **dark** powers could do more damage than any of Eggman's technology.

And then suddenly, **Dark Tails** felt another powerful ability in his form,  & this time, & his left hand was beginning to surge with **dark** purple electricity. He then raised it high into the air, paused  & then with one mighty slam to the ground

 _ ***BOOM! CRACKLE!***_

a powerful shockwave blast of **dark** energy then surged out with a sonic boom,  & it was so powerful that nearly all of the trees in the area were obliterated with it. As the shockwave blasted through, each tree was destroyed one by one, side by side, setting off the second chain reaction. Fires began to set with the explosions and more smoke billowed through the atmosphere.

Once the explosions stopped and the shockwave blast died out, **Dark Tails** then walked out from behind the billowing smoke,  & his **dark red** eyes glowed. He really was now more powerful than Team Sonic or Eggman's robots combined together.

 **Dark Tails** looked at the destroyed sight of the jungle from in front of him.

"Now this is what I call **dark** powers!" Tails said, "And now I can use these abilities to finally get my revenge on my friends, for their mistreatment on me in the past."

"Prepare yourselves, Team Sonic," **Dark Tails** warned, "Because I m coming for you all!"

And because his **dark** form was fast, Tails didn't even use his  twin tails to get in the air. Instead, he jumped up into the sky, & let his **dark** form make him fly. Then blasting off into the night sky, **Dark Tails** then set out to find Bygone Village, while leaving behind a burning trail of destruction.

 **(My A/N: I'm taking a guess that by the end of this story, Tails' namesakes will be _SO numb_ from this.)**

Birds were also seen flying off in a panicked V formation, & flew at much faster speeds than their normal average ones.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Legends Village**

Somewhere on the other side of the forest, stood another local village, which was known as the Legends Village. It looked rather similar to Bygone Village, only this one had a few extra bits than the other one, like a movie theater & a hairdressers.

Anyways, in the village, a Cybertronian robot was seen sitting on a nearby log, acting as a chair for him. This was none other than Slingshot, & he was a warrior from the planet, Cybertron. He was also the guardian of Legends Village, with a life-debt in his hand, after he was saved by Fixer the Fox & Shift the Hedgehog from being terminated by his former master, Skystorm.

Right now, Slingshot was still keeping his senses open on the village, in case a trespasser or an enemy tried to attack the small town. Slingshot then heard some sounds of wings flapping, & he looked up to the sky, only to see the panicked V formation of birds flying over the jungle village. Normally, birds wouldn't do this kind of thing on the island.

 _"Hmm..."_ Slingshot thought, as he got up  & took out his sword from behind his back, & started walking over to another part of the village.

The Cybertronian warrior walked through the town, with his sword held in his hand, while checking every corner of the town & its buildings. But surprisingly, there were no intruders around, but instead he felt something in his spark.

"Something doesn't feel right," Slingshot said quietly to himself, "But I can't seem to put my finger on it."

As Slingshot stopped walking & looked up at the sky, a small Mobian then came walking out from his hut, wearing a night cap & some PJs. This was none other than Erik the Okapi, & he was the best friend & younger brother of Fixer the Fox. He looked up at Slingshot, & looked a bit concerned.

"Slingshot?" Erik asked, "What s wrong?"

The warrior turned around to see Erik down below. Slingshot kept a hold of his sword, while still feeling something strange in his spark.

"I can sense something powerful & dangerous." Slingshot responded, "And whatever it is, it doesn't sound too good for this island."

"What can you feel?" Erik asked again.

Slingshot took a moment to think, before he stared down at Erik, a look of concern & disturbance in his eyes.

"A **darkness** **.** " Slingshot simply said, which caused Erik to have a look of fear on his face.

This certainly didn't sound too good.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **So, Tails has discovered that his _dark_ form has several powerful abilities, to which he can now use to get revenge on Sonic, Amy, Sticks  & Knuckles. But will he achieve his goal, or will Team Sonic have the courage to fight him?**

 **Chapter 5 will be out later this week. Bye!**


	5. Missing Tails & An Explosive Entrance

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or anything from grimlock1997.**

 **So, now we approach chapter five of the fanfic 'Dark Tails Unleashed'. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Missing Tails/An Explosive Entrance**

It was now another beautiful day on Bygone Island, with the sun shining & the clouds partly dotted about the place.

The citizens in the Bygone Village were busy doing what they always did: Acting like mindless zombies & just walking around the place. Seriously, this is all they do, apart from panicking if Eggman ever attacks the village.

Anyways, inside one of the small buildings of the village, Zooey was inside of her home looking very worried, & a little bit upset. She just couldn't get Tails out of her mind, because she really cared for him, & she would give anything to see her boyfriend again, & make him feel happy once again.

Right now, Zooey was looking at a picture of both herself & Tails smiling at the camera together, with their arms around each other, while a New Year's Eve party went on in the background of the photo.

A small tear dripped down the side of her cheek, as she looked at the picture.

"Oh, Tails..." Zooey sighed, wiping her tear away, "I really miss you, sweetie. Oh, where could you be?"

Zooey then began remembering some of the times that she & Tails had spent together, as their romantic relationship grew stronger. First, there was the time when Tails saved Zooey from Eggman's Robot, before she then gave him a kiss on the cheek & began returning his feelings for her, which in turn began their relationship.

Next, Zooey remembered a time when she & Tails went on their first date together at Meh Burger. During that time, Tails wore a nice little tuxedo, while Zooey wore a sparkly rose red dress, a pearl necklace, with matching bracelet & a red rose in her hair. They had a great time together on that day, & they would never forgot it.

 **(See FixersChannel's fanfic 'Double Date' for more on that one)**

"Tails is such a sweet, little guy..." Zooey said to herself, as she continued remembering the memories, "He does everything he can to help us all in dire situations. But I just can't understand why his own team members would be mean to him, when he does things by accident."

In the next memory, Tails & Zooey were kissing each other at the New Year's Eve party that we just saw in the picture a few seconds ago. Zooey wore her sparkly red dress, while Tails wore his usual attire, as fireworks exploded in the sky.

"And because of their mistreatment to him, Tails has now gone **dark** & is out for revenge on his own friends..." Zooey continued, as another tear rolled down her face, "I really miss him already."

In the final memory, Tails & Zooey were watching the sunset together from a hill on Bygone Island. Zooey had her head on Tails' shoulder, while her boyfriend had his left arm wrapped around her waist. This was one of their romantic moments together.

As Zooey placed the picture on the coffee table, she then looked out of her window & saw Team Sonic walking round by Amy's Shack. The four members were pacing back & forth, with worry in their minds. Sighing, Zooey just watched them all from her window for a few seconds.

 _"Well, I might as well join with Sonic & his friends..."_ Zooey thought, _"After all, they're just as worried about Tails as much as I am."_

Zooey then walked away from the window & she was about to leave her small home, before she then looked back at her photo frame. She then walked back over to it, picked it up & then went over to a small bag & placed the photo in it. Zooey had decided to take the photo with her, just in case she got upset again. She placed the bag on her back, & walked out of her small home to join the others.

* * *

Outside, Team Sonic were just standing around, thinking about their guilt & mistakes that they have done to Tails in the past. Amy, who had a few bruises on her face & a black eye from her fight with Zooey last night, was pretty much trying to get the guilt out, but no matter how much she tried, it just wouldn't leave her mind.

"Man, it's only been a few hours, but I'm already starting to miss Tails already..." Amy admitted, as she wiped a tear away.

"Yeah, so do I..." Sticks agreed, "I feel so disgusted with myself. I should've been less critical with him, & be more nicer to him. But now look where I am."

"You're not the only one who feels that way, Sticks..." Knuckles said, "I miss Tails as well, but I can't remember if he was our two-tailed fox friend, or if he was Frankenstein who suffered deja-vu."

"Knuckles, Tails is a fox..." Sonic pointed out, "You should know that by now."

"Really?" Knuckles asked, "I thought I was a fox!"

Everyone just groaned in irritation, before Sonic spoke up, to get out of the annoying moment. The bruise mark was still seen on his cheek where he was punched just yesterday.

"Anyways..." Sonic began, "I really wish Tails was still here with us. We have been really horrible to him in the past, & there's nothing that I'd like more then to have my little bro by my side."

"But, because of Tails going **dark** on us all..." Sticks said, "I'm sure that he's going to try  & kill us all."

"Sticks, don't be ridiculous..." Amy said, "Tails might be angry with us, but I'm sure he wouldn't have the power to kill us. We're his friends, after all."

"Yeah, you were his friend..." Zooey spoke up, as she walked over to the group.

"Zooey, please don't bring this up again..." Amy replied, "I already had enough trouble with our fight last night."

"Well, maybe you should've been much nicer to Tails, before you told him to zip it!" Zooey said, glaring at the hedgehog.

Amy didn't say anything to respond to that remark, so she just sighed & face-palmed herself.

"Sonic, do you think Tails will ever forgive you guys?" Zooey asked, looking worried.

"I highly doubt it, Zooey..." Sonic sighed, "After that insult I said to him, I'm pretty sure Tails won't just let it go that easily."

"What do you think he will do next?" Knuckles asked from beside.

"I don't know, Knux..." Sonic responded, "But whatever he does, I just hope that it doesn't come from behind us."

However, the moment that Sonic had just said that, something surprising & dangerous did happen.

Unknown to the group, a **dark purple** energy ball then rocketed down towards the building they were standing in front of. However, it was heading for a pile of propane tanks that were somehow sitting outside Amy's Shack. How they got there we shall never know. Anyways, the energy ball got closer to the ground and the tanks,  & when it made contact...

 ***BOOM!***

The tanks exploded into a large ball of flames, which caused the building to explode & send Team Sonic thrown forwards from the force of the explosion.

 **"WHOA!"** Sonic exclaimed, as he, Zooey, Amy  & Sticks were sent flying across the village, while Knuckles was unintentionally sent flying towards the camera, & crashing into it.

The explosion had caught everyone's attention in the village, & they stared in shock while the now destroyed & flaming building began sending smoke across the sky.

Sonic slowly got up from the ground, & turned around to see the building burning, and his eyes widened in realization.

 **(Cue the awesome soundtrack piece from Transformers: Age of Extinction)**

 **Music: Your Creators Want You Back (0:00 to 1:12)**

"Oh no..." Sonic said quietly, as Zooey got up next to him & looked shocked at what they saw next.

As the smoke billowed across the side of the building, a **dark** two-tailed fox figure then walked out from behind the clouds of smoke, with his **dark red** eyes glaring brightly. The purple aura surrounded his form, as **Dark Tails** then made his appearance, his fists clenched  & his glare looking angry.

Amy & Sticks looked up from their side, & their eyes widened in complete shock.

"Oh my Chaos..." Amy said quietly.

"Tails certainly looks different...& scary..." Sticks added, as she nervously watched him appear in the village.

 **Dark Tails** stopped walking as he stared at Team Sonic  & the other villagers, who were pretty much looking shocked & surprised. Mayor Fink was then making his way through the crowd, along with the two police officers.

"What in the name of Eggman's madness is going on here?!" Mayor Fink exclaimed, as he got to the front of the crowd.

He soon got his answer, as he & the townspeople stared at **Dark Tails,** who looked rather dangerous in his form. Mayor Fink then glared at Tails,  & pointed the crowd towards him.

"That fox has betrayed us!" He claimed, "Apprehend him!"

The crowd then began yelling & started running towards **Dark Tails,** passing Team Sonic along the way. They were just too shocked to join in the riot. **Dark Tails** watched the crowd approach him,  & he just smirked darkly.

 _"Hmph, how pathetic..."_ **Dark Tails** thought, as he then powered up his left hand with **dark purple** electricity.

He then raised his hand into the air, & just like before in the jungle, he then slammed his electrified hand into the ground, & then...

 ***BOOM! CRACKLE!***

He sent out another powerful **dark purple** shockwave blast, which created a sonic boom  & headed for the rioting townspeople.

The shockwave then caused everyone to get thrown backwards at a high rate of speed, & fly all over the place, while the blast itself caused several other buildings to explode into flames. Sonic & Co's eyes widened as the shockwave came towards them.

"Guys, jump!" Sonic instructed, as he quickly picked up Zooey in his arms & jumped over the shockwave line.

Amy & Sticks were quick to follow, & they too jumped over the line, while Knuckles was a bit slower than the others, & he was once again sent flying into the camera.

Anyways, the townspeople all landed on the ground in different heaps & piles. They were now all too shaken up to try & charge at the **dark fox** again,  & Mayor Fink was all too shocked at the sight.

"Oh...uh..." Mayor Fink thought, "Now is it a good time to panic?"

 **Dark Tails** looked at the destruction going on, as he started walking again, as his purple aura glimmered brightly,  & his **dark red** eyes glared. Sonic, who was placing Zooey back on her feet, was pretty much almost losing his quill color again, while Zooey only stared at her boyfriend, Tails. She wasn't expecting Tails to be like this to everyone who knew him.

"Looks like I've found you, Team Sonic..." **Dark Tails** said, while looking at the group with his fists clenched.

"N-Now Tails..." Amy stuttered, "There's n-no need to g-get angry with...us."

"You guys are going to pay for the mistreatment you have given to me in the past!" Tails exclaimed.

"T-Tails..." Zooey stuttered, tears in her eyes.

 **Dark Tails** looked down at the sound of the voice,  & when he turned, he saw that it was his girlfriend, Zooey, who had just said his name. Tails then suddenly felt a little bit uneasy at seeing his girlfriend, but he shook it off & continued to glare at his 'friends.'

In the background, Mayor Fink & the police officers watched the events unfold, & so the mayor had decided to have the **dark fox** apprehended once again.

"You two, arrest that fox!" Mayor Fink said to them, before they agreed & ran over to Tails.

"Hey kid!" One of them said, "You're under arrest for your destruction & treachery!"

 **Dark Tails** glared up at the two approaching officers, before turning to face them. As they came closer, one of them tried to make a grab at Tails, but what the **dark fox** did next was a bit destructive.

The two officers then came up to the fox, before **Dark Tails** then grabbed one of them by the front of their shirt,  & lifted them into the air & slammed them into the ground. He then jumped over the other one & grabbed him from behind his back, before turning him around & punching him in the face, which knocked him down to the ground.

The first officer got up wearily from the floor, & he once again tried to grab Tails, but the fox then kicked him in the side of the legs, & punched him away once again.

Sonic and the group watched with shock, as they saw Tails beat the officers with ease. The second officer recovered, but he was soon grabbed again & thrown into a building, which wasn't on fire. He crashed into the wall, which knocked him out quickly.

Everyone gasped, while Mayor Fink looked on terrified.

"Uhh...maybe we should commence evacuation?" He asked to the townspeople, who then all went around panicking again.

Behind the **dark fox,** Sticks  & Amy glanced at each other nervously, while Knuckles was getting up from the ground.

"Amy, I know a place where we can hide..." Sticks said to the hedgehog.

"Oh really?" Amy asked, "And where's that?"

"Just shut up, & follow me!" Sticks responded, before she & Amy then took off running out of the village.

Sonic watched the two run away, before he thought of something in his mind.

 _'They must be running for the Legends Village...'_ Sonic thought, _'It's the only other village on this island where they go to see Fixer & the other guys.'_

 **Dark Tails** turned around  & watched them escape from the carnage, before tuning around back to Sonic & Zooey.

The blue hedgehog then took a slightly scared but brave fighting stance to the fox. He didn't want to fight Tails, but it was the only way to give Amy & Sticks enough time to escape.

"Zooey, get to someplace safe..." Sonic advised to the vixen, "Knuckles & I will try & get Tails to stop his **dark** vengeance."

Knuckles then ran over to Sonic, and joined him in the fighting stance.

"B-But Sonic..." Zooey said, tears in her eyes, "You guys can't stop him! Please, don't fight him!"

"I'm sorry, Zooey..." Sonic replied, "But if we're to apologize to Tails for our mistakes...then we have to fight him, & stop him from causing anymore harm. Now please...get somewhere safe."

Zooey just reluctantly agreed, before she ran off to hide somewhere. Sonic & Knuckles then turned their attention to **Dark Tails,** who was glaring at them, while powering up an energy ball in his hand.

"Tails..." Knuckles began, "We don't want to fight...but you leave us no choice."

"Prepare to meet your ends, when I have beaten you both..." **Dark Tails** replied, as he glared at his 'friends.'

Sonic just gulped a bit, before he & Knuckles prepared to fight their fox-friend. This was going to be one heck of a first battle.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **So, that's chapter five written out!**

 **Our first battle between Dark Tails & his friends will begin in the next chapter, which will be coming soon. **

**Until then, stay tuned! Bye! Peace out, OKAPI-ERS!**


	6. First Battle & Porcupine Village

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, or grimlock1997.**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. I get distracted VERY easily. I know it's been 2 months since the last chapter, so I promise to post 1 chapter every few days.**

 **If I don't hunt me down & feed me to a Tyrannosaurus. Let's get on with the story now.**

 **In the sixth chapter of this fanfic, Sticks & Amy meet up with Team Fixer in the Legends Village, in an attempt to hide away from the dark fox. Meanwhile, in the chaos of Bygone Village, Sonic & Knuckles must fight Dark Tails to try & stop him, but it isn't going to be very easy. **

**Prepare yourselves for a mix of action & emotional moments.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter Six: First Battle/Legends Village**

* * *

In the jungle, Sticks & Amy were fleeing through the many trees & bushes of the island, in an attempt to get away from **Dark Tails,** as far as possible,  & hide out somewhere that Sticks was leading them to. But while Sticks was running at hyperactive speeds, Amy was struggling to keep up with her a little bit.

"Sticks " Amy panted, as they ran, "Can't you slow down a bit?"

"Slow down?!" Sticks replied, "Are you crazy?! If we slow down, Tails is going to track us down like the government agents who are replacing my plants with violins!"

"There's no such thing as that " Amy wheezed back, panting heavily, "Anyways, just slow down & nothing bad will happen."

"Sorry, Amy " Sticks responded, "But I'm not going to stop until we find Fixer & hide out in his village!"

"Wait a minute." Amy said, "We're going to Fixer's village? Have you gone crazy, Sticks?! This is the home of Tails' long-lost brother we're talking about!"

"Yes, but there's no way that Tails would want to come after us in his brother's village, Amy Sticks said, before thinking of something, "Well unless he can read our minds, & find us there, & then try to kill us all, then we're all going to be doomed!"

Amy only just sighed as she did her best to keep up with the lunatic badger through the bushes & trees of the jungle. At this pace, they would reach the Forgone Village in no time...if Amy doesn't make a stop for a breather, that is.

 _'I just hope that Sonic & Knuckles are going to be okay with fighting Tails._' Amy thought to herself, as they ran.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, back in Bygone Village)**

The fires were still burning in the huts of the small town in Bygone Village, though the flames weren't as large as they were just a few moments ago. The civilians were still running around in panic & fear, as they tried to evacuate their now damaged home town. Smoke billowed across the sky, though not as thick as they were before, although it did make the place seem smoky & hard to see through.

Then suddenly

 _ ***CRASH!***_

A punch sound was heard, and Knuckles was sent flying into the Meh Burger stand, which in turn broke it into a couple of splinters.

 ** _"Oof!"_** Knuckles exclaimed, as he hit the hard surface behind him.

He looked in front of his POV, & saw that **Dark Tails** was the one who had just punched him into the Meh Burger structure.

 _"Man!"_ Knuckles groaned, as he got back up, "I never knew Tails could become this angry with us, but this is ridiculous!"

Knuckles then saw that **Dark Tails** was now fighting against Sonic, who was trying to use his spin-dash attacks on the **darkened** fox. But, these attacks were pretty much useless, as **Dark Tails** somehow also had the same spin-dash strategy.

The result in this caused the two spinning balls to collide & bounce off each other, with their respective colored auras trailing behind them. Sonic's blue, & Tails **dark** purple. It was pretty much like how Sonic  & **Shadow** would attack one another, only Tails had his twin-tails sticking out behind him.

All that could be heard where...

 _ ***ZOOM!* *POW!***_

Zooey was watching from behind the safety of a bench. She really didn't like seeing Tails like this, & all that she could think about was how to make him stop his current state & calm him down somehow.

 _"Tails is really angry with those guys."_ Zooey thought, as a tear came to her eye, _"Why did Sonic have to accidentally insult him, last night?"_

Anyways, Sonic & Tails continued their spin attacks for a few more seconds, before **Dark Tails** then stopped  & powered up one of his hands for an energy ball blast attack. A small, yet powerful ball of **dark** purple energy then appeared in the palm of his hand, as he waited for the right moment.

Just as Sonic tried to stop his spin-dash, **Dark Tails** then fired the energy ball at the blue hedgehog, which blasted into him  & caused him to get thrown back slightly into the air.

 _"Gah!"_ Sonic groaned, as he somersaulted into the air, before landing on his feet again, while skidding backwards a bit.

 _"Tails is too quick."_ Sonic thought, _"I've got to try another strategy."_

He then watched, as Knuckles then ran towards **Dark Tails,** in an attempt to hit him.

"I can keep this up, all day!" Knuckles jeered, as he ran.

However, because Tails had the ability of light-speed maneuvers in his form, the fox then zoomed past Knuckles, grabbed him from behind his waist, jumped in the air & slammed him down into the ground, creating some cracks in the ground.

And believe me, if you are fighting a person that quick, you don't want to do that in the real world.

"How about now?" **Dark Tails** asked, staring down at the echidna.

"Ughhh." Knuckles groaned, "I could use a breather."

Sonic watched this all, & he not became concerned about how to stop Tails from his **dark** revenge, but he was also concerned about where Sticks  & Amy were currently at.

 _"Oh jeez."_ Sonic thought, _"This is going to be a long battle. I sure hope Sticks & Amy have made it to Fixer's Village."_

Sonic then saw **Dark Tails** walking towards him, while activating his **dark** Enerbeam, which crackled with purple energy.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Sonic said to himself, before he activated his own blue Enerbeam, & stood tall.

"I should thank you, Sonic." **Dark Tails** said, "Your insult last night has unleashed a whole new side of me. I have never been this powerful before,  & now I can use this ability to make you & the rest of Team Sonic pay for your criticism!"

"T-Tails," Sonic began, "You need to know that I didn't mean to insult you, last night. It was an accidental mistake! I don't want to fight you, & I'm sure that you don't want to fight your best friend. So please forgive us all, & let go of the **darkness** inside of your heart."

"Never going to happen, Sonic." **Dark Tails** responded, "You made me like this, so now you are going to pay."

Although slightly nervous, Sonic managed to get some confidence built up as he prepared to fight his best friend, despite the fact that he didn't want to. Anyways, both hedgehog & fox stood still for a few more seconds.

before they charged at one another, blue & purple auras trailing behind them, as they then clashed Enerbeams in a flash of bright light.

 **(And while that's going on, let s see what's happening down in the Legends Village.)**

* * *

The bright flash then faded out, which also changed the scene into seeing Erik the Okapi forging a diamond-constructed sword together on a workshop table. And yes, this sword was made **_entirely_** of diamonds.

"And done!" Erik said to himself, as he held up his sword, "There we are, Fixer. One diamond-constructed battle sword at the ready, & created by yours truly."

Fixer, who was Tails' one-tailed fox brother, was beside his best friend & adoptive little brother, using his goggles to examine the sword.

"Hey, you haven't done too bad of a job here, Erik." Fixer complimented, "How long does it take you to forge a sword like this, from diamonds?"

"Oh well, it takes quite a while." Erik replied, "With this being made out of blue diamonds, forging it together is pretty much the hardest thing to do, when it comes to battle weapons like this."

"I see." Fixer understood, nodding his head, "Well, excellent job anyway, buddy."

Erik smiled at his best friend & gave him a brotherly hug, which Fixer returned, before the two heard someone walking into the workshop.

They broke off the hug & turned to the sound, before they saw their friend, Shift the Hedgehog, who had the ability to shape-shift into things that his mind focuses on, & he also had the power of controlling electricity, using his hands & quills.

"Hey guys." Shift said, waving to the two a bit.

"Oh, hey Shift." Fixer smiled, "What's going on?"

Shift looked a bit concerned, because of what was going on outside in the village, with a certain Cybertronian warrior.

"I'm getting concerned about Slingshot." Shift explained, "I just asked him if something was bothering him, & he keeps saying that he can sense a **darkness** somewhere on the island."

Fixer & Erik looked at Shift for a few seconds, before glancing at one another. It was then that Erik suddenly remembered something based on that last night.

"Oh yeah, I remember Slingshot saying something about that." Erik said, "I asked him last night, & he could feel a **darkness,** although I don't think it had anything to do with his former  & deceased master, Skystorm."

 _"Hmm."_ Fixer thought, "Well, we'd better go  & ask him about this strange feeling. Come on, guys."

Complying, Shift & Erik, who placed his diamond sword on his back, followed Fixer outside into the small town of the village. The sky was bright blue & there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Forgone Village was certainly a nice town to be in, if you lived in the jungle.

Anyways, Fixer, Erik & Shift were looking around for Slingshot, until they saw the warrior sitting on his log-built chair, still looking suspicious yet calm. He had his hands clutched on the sword handle with the blade facing down into the ground. He still couldn't shake the feeling of the **darkness** that he felt in his spark last night.

"Slingshot?" Fixer asked.

The Cybertronian warrior looked down at his small Mobian friends, before he stood up from his chair & placed the sword on his back.

"Greetings, my friends." Slingshot said, as he got down onto his knee to see them better, "I apologize for my silence, but I just can't get rid of the strange feeling of **darkness** I detected last night."

"We can understand that, Slingshot." Fixer replied, "But what kind of **darkness** did you sense last night, when we we're all asleep?"

Slingshot gave a small sigh, before he looked at his friends again.

"Well, it didn't feel like the darkness of my former master, Skystorm " Slingshot said, "It was something more than that. Like a darkness fueled by anger & vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Erik asked, "Who would want vengeance by **darkness?** "

"I'm not sure, Erik." Slingshot replied, "But whoever it is, I can sense that it might be one of the members of Team Sonic."

A silence was heard in the small group, as Erik, Fixer & Shift listened on what Slingshot had just said to them. Fixer was the first to speak, & he wasn't all that believable.

"What?" Fixer asked, confusingly, "One of the members of Team Sonic?"

"Like who?" Shift asked.

Slingshot then suddenly felt the **darkness** in his spark again, as he tried to think of which Team Sonic member could possibly have a **dark** vengeance.

"Fixer," Slingshot then said, "My spark's feeling that the one person that might have the **darkness,** may be your brother, Tails."

Now there really was a silence in the air. And Fixer couldn't even believe his ears! Did Slingshot, of all people (or Cybertronian Warriors) just say to him that the **darkness** he can feel in his spark, might be his own fox brother?

"W-What?!" Fixer exclaimed, "That can't be possible! It must be some kind of mistake!"

"What do you mean by that, Fixer?" Erik asked, concern in his voice.

"Well Erik," Fixer responded, "What I'm saying is that this must be some sort of error in the spark. It's not like someone's going to come running into this village & saying my brother has gone **dark.** "

However, Fixer spoke too soon, as the group then heard footsteps running into the village, and the sound of Sticks screaming out Fixer s name frantically.

 **"Fixer! Fixer!"** Sticks exclaimed nearby, as she entered the village.

Fixer & his small team then turned a corner & saw the badger running at great speed towards them. Amy was quite a bit behind, as she struggled to catch up while being covered in cob webs & still showing the bruises & black eye she had the previous night.

"Sticks?" Fixer asked, seeing that his girlfriend was heading for him.

At last, Sticks came nearer to the small group, while trying to slow down her running pace & pretty much still a bit frantic.

"Fixer!" Sticks said again, panting, "Thank the Ancients I found you guys! There's been a crazy **dark** theory going on, and one of our team members have turned against us  & sided with the government agents who have been replacing my plants with violins!"

Because of Sticks paranoia & frantic attempt to talk, Fixer & the others just couldn't understand a word she was saying. And both Erik & Shift just glanced at each other thinking 'What?'

But Fixer knew one thing that would get her to calm down, so he then placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her stop talking almost immediately.

"Sticks." Fixer began calmly, "Calm down, okay? Now, first: I'm going to give you a kiss to help you calm down. Then two: I want you to slowly & calmly explain to me what's wrong. Okay?"

Sticks looked at her boyfriend with a small blush on her cheeks, before nodding her head slowly & understandingly.

"Okay." Sticks sighed, starting to calm down.

"Okay, good." Fixer smiled.

The fox then brought Sticks closer to him, & gave her a kiss on the lips, while wrapping his arms around the badger. Sticks kissed him back while keeping her arms to her side.

Finally, as Amy then arrived tired but triumphant, & covered with cob webs & bruises, Fixer & Sticks then ended their kiss & the badger was now calm & relaxed, though she was still a little bit worried.

"Feel better, sweetie?" Fixer asked.

"A little." Sticks said, "Thanks Fixer."

"Now tell me what's going on with you & Amy?" Fixer asked.

"Hello." Amy wheezed, while trying to catch her breath.

Sticks then faced Fixer again, all the while trying to be calm & not get her paranoia started again.

"Well," Sticks began, "After I accidentally made a mess in Amy's kitchen with my pie last night, Sonic then came rushing in & said that Tails had gone **dark.** "

Okay, now the silence was kicking back into Fixer's systems again. How many times can one person go silent after hearing the word **'dark'?**

Slingshot on the other hand heard the badger say that, & he was quick to talk about the strange feeling again.

"My suspicions were correct." Slingshot said, calmly, One of the members of your team has turned **dark,** & is out for vengeance, right?"

"Uhh, I guess you could say that." Sticks replied to the Cybertronian warrior.

"Oh come on!" Fixer groaned, "Why's everyone saying or thinking that my brother has gone **dark** all of a sudden?"

"Well, the only reason for that is because Sonic accidentally made him go **dark.** " Amy explained, after catching her breath.

"W-What?" Fixer asked, quietly, a bit of shock going through his veins.

Sticks then sighed quietly, since she knew that her boyfriend would understand a bit better if she told him the situation. She gently placed her hands on Fixer s furred cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Fixer," Sticks began, "Last night, Sonic went to look for Tails. When he found him, Tails told him that we have always been horrible to him in the past & never appreciate anything he does for us. And when Tails said that he would come back whenever he felt like it, Sonic then accidentally insulted him, saying that he'd have to be a real genius to know his way back home."

Fixer just stood there eyes wide & shocked silence just surrounding the atmosphere in Forgone Village. Amy, Shift, Erik & Slingshot all listened in carefully to Sticks, as she told the fox the situation.

Sticks then continued, saying, "When Tails heard that insult, he then became very angry & turned into a form that Sonic now calls **'Dark Tails.'** He then punched Sonic in the face and sent him flying in the jungle. Sonic then came back to us  & told us about what had happened. We then started thinking about how mean we had been to Tails in the past, with the criticism & blames we'd given to him for his accidental mishaps. And Zooey went as far as beating up Amy for being the harshest on Tails the most."

"That would explain the bruises and black-eye." Shift pointed out, looking at Amy's slight facial injuries.

"I only told Tails to zip it one time!" Amy defended, "I didn't know that he would take that seriously!"

Fixer could only glare at Amy for that comment. He really didn't like it when someone insulted or hurt his brother's feelings. Anyway, he looked back at Sticks, who continued her story.

"Then, just this morning, we began to really miss Tails & also felt guilty about our mistakes. But then, he makes an explosive entrance, & now he's out to get revenge on all of us for the mistreatment we had given to him."

Fixer's eyes were now beginning to water with shock & sadness, as the story of his brother going **dark** was now coming true. It nearly pained the fox to hear about Tails being mistreated in the past, despite not knowing anything about it, but it really pained him to see his brother now wanting revenge on the team who love him.

"O-Oh Sticks," Fixer sniffled, "Why did it have to c-come to t-this?"

"I don't know, Fixer." Sticks sighed, some tears coming into her eyes too, "But all I want to do now is say how sorry we are for making Tails like this."

Behind them, Erik was trying to hold back his tears, after hearing that whole sad story, while Shift remained strong, & Slingshot remained respectfully silent, yet concerned about what the **dark** fox would do next.

Sticks then brought her boyfriend in for a comforting hug, while the fox began to cry silently on her shoulder. The tears were now slowly dripping down their eyes, while the others looked on. And Amy, for once, was beginning to feel really guilty.

 _"We have really done it to Tails, this time,"_ Amy thought, _"I just hope Sonic & Knuckles are alright fighting our friend."_

 **Well, let's find out shall we?**

* * *

Back in Bygone Village, Sonic & Dark Tails were fighting against each other with their Enerbeams crackling & whipping against one another's powerful rays. They were slashing & clashing their electric-powered whips & they were speeding across the smoldering grounds of the damaged village.

 _"Man!"_ Sonic thought, _"I thought Shadow was this fast & quick but this is just over the top crazy!"_

Dark Tails was still using his light-speed maneuvers to quickly dodge Sonic's attempts at attacking him, while Sonic used his speed & skidding moves to easily dodge the dark fox's attacks.

Knuckles was slowly recovering from behind the duel, after being slammed into the ground earlier on. He got up while rubbing his head, as he looked around at his surroundings. The fires were almost burnt out, but the black smoke continued to billow into the blue sky. The citizens were still trying to evacuate the town, as the whole village looked like if it was a warzone.

"Oh my head..." Knuckles groaned, "What happened last night?"

The echidna then saw Dark Tails fighting against Sonic with their Enerbeams, & despite the fact it looked quite fast & dangerous, he did get a bit confused & turned to look at the camera.

"And I thought this was Sonic Boom, not Star Wars!" Knuckles said, breaking the fourth wall.

Zooey on the other hand was still watching from the bench, & she just couldn't believe that Sonic and Tails, two friends with a brotherly bond that could never be broken, where now fighting against each other in the ruins of Bygone Village. She just wanted to get Tails to stop, but until she could think of something, there was nothing that she could do for the time being.

Anyways, Sonic then charged forwards towards **Dark Tails,** in an attempt to spin-dash him again, but when he almost reached him, the dark fox then did something that was quite a bit painful.

As Sonic reached him, **Dark Tails** then deactivated his Enerbeam and punched Sonic right under the chin, which sent him flying into the sky.

"Ughh!" Sonic groaned, as he got punched.

 **Dark Tails** then quickly jumped into the air, and caught up to Sonic, before drop-kicking him on the head, which sent him flying back down to the ground, where Knuckles was currently standing.

The echidna was still looking at his surroundings, until he saw Sonic falling towards him at great speed. And before Knuckles' instincts could even think about processing on what was happening right now...

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

...Sonic then crashed on top of him, which in turn created a large crater in the ground.

Zooey gasped, as she watched the events unfold, before seeing **Dark Tails** landing onto the ground and over-looking the two injured people in the crater.

Sonic and Knuckles both groaned as they looked up at their **dark** friend from below the crater.

"See what happens when you insult me, Sonic?" **Dark Tails** asked, a glare on his face, "This is the price that you pay for hurting my feelings."

"B-But Tails " Sonic said, while groaning, "We didn t mean to hurt you. And I didn't mean to insult you, last night."

"We re just too quick to blame something on someone else " Knuckles added, coughing up some dust.

"I'm afraid it's too late for apologies now, guys!" **Dark Tails** responded.

But suddenly, as the **dark fox** was about to create a powerful dark purple energy ball, Tails then began to clutch the sides of his head  & started groaning in pain.

 _ **"Ughh!"**_ **Dark Tails** groaned, as he then started remembering something in his mind.

And what was he thinking about?

As he stood there clutching his head, Tails mind then began to flash with images of him & Zooey hanging out together, along with the good times he had with Team Sonic, & the one image of the tears in Zooey's eyes when she called his name earlier.

Sonic & Knuckles looked at this with odd looks, having no idea on what was going on, at least until Zooey came running over to the two in the crater.

"Guys, are you ok?!" Zooey asked in fear, before she heard Tails groaning again.

 _ **"Aghh!"**_ Tails yelled, before he stopped  & looked at the three with his **dark form** & red eyes remaining the same.

"T-Tails?" Sonic asked, cautiously.

"I'm not going to kill you guys yet " **Dark Tails** then said to Sonic  & Knuckles, "But for now, I m going to find where Amy & Sticks are, & make them pay. And this time, I won't let them get away. Goodbye for now."

Before Sonic, Knuckles or Zooey (who had some tears in her eyes) could say anything, **Dark Tails** then used his light-speed and took off into the jungles of Bygone Island to find Sticks and Amy. He certainly was one determined and vengeful fox.

Zooey then turned her attention to Sonic and Knuckles, and began helping them out of the crater.

"Are you guys, okay?" Zooey asked nervously.

"Ughh " Sonic groaned, "Yeah we're ok. We've had worse with Eggman's robots."

"And we thought they were tougher than Tails." Knuckles added.

"We'd better follow Tails, & see what he's going to do next." Sonic concluded, "Come on, we've got no time to waste."

As the three began walking away from the crater, they all looked at the smouldering wrecks of the huts in the village. Zooey sighed sadly as a tear came into her eye. She really didn't want to see Tails being this destructive & **dark**.

But what confused her for a brief moment was why Tails didn't kill Sonic & Knuckles

And why he suddenly felt painful when he heard her voice.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Erik's Note: I apologize in the lack of updates here; The last update was on March 14, 2017. I've been busy on DeviantArt. But now, I'm back...kinda...**

 **I'm gonna update DTU & Sonic Boom Bloopers as well. As for Bro to Bro, I'll update you on that as well. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**

 **OKAPI OUT!**


End file.
